EunHae : My Prize is My Love
by LarasSundari
Summary: Eunhyuk memenangkan hadiah berkencan dengan idolanya Donghae di Pulau Jeju selama 3 hari. Apakah yang akan terjadi?


Tittle : My Prize is My Love

Cast : EunHae , dan semua anggota Super Junior.

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rated : T

Summary : Eunhyuk memenangkan hadiah berkencan dengan idolanya Donghae di Pulau Jeju selama 3 hari. Apakah yang akan terjadi?

Disclamer : Super Junior milik semua ELF.

GENDERSWITCH!

Annyeong! Laras imnida, 99line, Jakarta. Pertama kali aku nulis. Maaf ya kalau ada kosa kata yang jelek kaka u_u. Aku masih belajar, semoga kalian menikmati ya! Butuh kritikan bukan bash, biar enggak ngedrop untuk buat chap selanjutnya kkkk. Enjoy ^^

Eunhyuk memenangkan hadiah berkencan dengan idolanya Donghae di Pulau Jeju selama 3 hari. Apakah yang akan terjadi?

Hari ini sangat membosankan, karena diadakannya jam pelajaran tambahan Matematika khusus anak kelas 12 IPA SM School. Para siswa tampak sangat lesu, terutama anak-anak yang duduk dibelakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk dan gengnya. Geng ini terdiri dari 3 namja yaitu Kyuhyun, Heechul, Kangin dan 3 yeoja Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk .

"Ya! Kenapa kau main games terus bocah tengik!" Heechul berkata pada Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo? Aku bosan, babo!" Kyuhyun protes sambil meneruskan bermain PSP benda sakral itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membolos saja?" Kangin berkata sangat bersemangat dengan tatapan genit andalannya. Yang menurut teman-temannya lebih seperti lelaki cabul.

"Apa kau bilang? Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional untuk kelulusan!" Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menceplos diikuti dengan anggukan oleh para yeoja disebelah lainnya yaitu Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk.

"Ayolah sekali saja ya! Aku harus perawatan salon, kalo kebanyakan mengitung nanti kulitku berkerut. Bagaimana bisa nanti aku disebut namja tampan berkulit susu!" jawab Heechul asal.

"Aigoo~ Apa hubungannya? Hei lagipula kau namja!" Eunhyuk berkata malas.

"Sudah jangan berdebat! Ayo sekarang kita melompat lewat jendela, mumpung guru tidak ada" jawab Kangin sambil bergegas. Dan diikuti yang lain.

Kini mereka semua telah berada di mall. Mereka sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling mall. Para namja dan yeoja terpisah, para namja memutuskan untuk pergi ke games center dan para yeoja memutuskan untuk ke toko buku.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat majalah Korea! Hehehe mau cari poster-poster Super Junior" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Tidak harus berteriak! Ini di toko buku" nasehat Leeteuk.

"Betul. Lebih baik aku dan Teuki mencari baju-baju saja ditoko sebelah, aku ingin baju pink yang belum sempat aku punya." jawab Sungmin.

"Aish menyebalkan aku membenci toko buku, andai saja tidak ada majalah disini aku tidak mau datang kesini!" jawab Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke toko majalah.

"Terserah kau sajalah" jawab Leeteuk dan Sungmin berbarengan meninggalkan Eunhyuk sebentar dan pergi ke toko baju disebelah toko buku itu. Namun Eunhyuk tetap saja tidak mempedulikan sahabatnya itu dan terus mencari majalah Super Junior edisi terbaru.

"Omo! Ini dia! Majalah berhadiah poster jumbo asli Sexy, Free & Single! Aigoo~ Donghae oppa neomu kyeoptta! Aaa saranghae! Omo sexy sekali Donghae oppa..." dan seterusnya Eunhyuk hanya bermonolog sendiri sambil melihat-lihat halaman perhalaman. Tiba-tiba saja terhenti di suatu halaman yang menarik perhatiannya.

"OMO! Be..be..benarkah?" ucap Eunhyuk tidak percaya pada iklan yang tertera dalam majalah tersebut.

Tanpa membuang waktu Eunhyuk berlari ke arah toko baju setelah membayar majalah itu.

"LEETEUK! SUNGMIN! LIHAT INI OMO! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!" teriak Eunhyuk sesampainya di toko baju.

"Berisik sekali. Ada apa?" jawab Sungmin.

"Ya! Telingaku mau pecah!" jawab Leeteuk sambil menutup telingannya.

"Leeteuk! Sungmin! Dan para namja idiot yang lagi di game center! Aku.. Aku.. Aku menemukan acara berhadiah berkencan de.. dengan salah satu an.. an.. anak Super Junior di Pulau Jeju se.. se.. se.. selama 3 hari!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil terbata-bata sambil berteriak tidak percaya yang hampir saja membuat nafasnya sesak.

"Jinjja?" jawab Leeteuk santai sambil terus melihat-lihat baju berwarna putih yang akan dibelinya.

"Memang acaranya tentang apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku harus meng-cover dance lagu Super Junior sendirian, aku bingung bagaimana bisa aku membuat konsep seperti itu. Apalagi ELF itu banyak sekali, apa aku bisa?" jawab Eunhyuk agak sedih.

"Aish! Pantang menyerah sekali kau! Bagaimana mau menang kalau pikiranmu saja sudah kalah. Lagi pula kau kan Dancing Machine di group kami. Apa kau mau biasmu bergandengan dengan cewek lain? Ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup." ceramah Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Leeteuk sejak kapan kau bisa berceramah?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan angle without wings" jawab Leeteuk mengangkat kedua tangannya ingin menunjukan kalau dia malaikat yang sebenarnya mirip burung tertabrak aspal.

"Haha kalian lucu sekali. Terima kasih Leeteuk dan Sungmin, kalian semua memang sahabat terbaik dan tentu saja namja idiot itu yang sudah mengajaku kesini hehe" jawab Eunhyuk girang.

Lomba dance pun akan dimulai 1 minggu lagi. Eunhyuk akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa lepas dari komputer karena ia selalu di depan komputernya untuk buffering mencari refrensi konsep dancenya. Sangat membingungkan, bagaimana bisa dance sendirian padahal setiap formasi dance begitu banyak apalagi member Super Junior yang begitu banyak, membuat Eunhyuk sakit-sakitan seminggu ini.

"Gwaenchanayo? Wajahmu pucat sekali" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Eunhyuk hwaiting! Saranghae!" teriak Leeteuk sambil membentuk love dengan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya.

"Dasar perempuan" dengus Kangin, Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Semangat yoo semangat" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Eunhyuk begitupun yang lainnya.

"Aish dasar evil! Sakit babo!" jawab Eunhyuk kesal.

"Sudah jangan buang-buang waktu. Cepat sana masuk, ingat Donghaemu selama dance aku yakin kau semangat!" perintah Heechul ke Eunhyuk.

"Aaah terima kasih! Kalian semua sangat bodoh tapi baik!" jawab Eunhyuk bahagia sambil memeluk semua temannya, dan dibalas dengan pukulan maut. Lalu Eunhyuk bergegas masuk keruangan audisi karena namanya telah dipanggil.

*Eunhyuk pov*

Langkah demi langkah kakiku terasa kaku tapi aku langsung saja masuk keruangan itu, dan aku melihat para juri yang telah duduk rapi adalah Super Junior.. Wait.. Mwo? Super Junior? Omo! Mimpikah aku? Aku melihat satu satu dari personil itu sangat gugup. Mereka terlihat lebih tampan jika dilihat langsung. Lalu mataku tertuju dan terpaku pada pemandangan indah di depanku, ya Lee Donghae yang sangat tampan di hadapanku rasanya jantungku ingin copot melihat namja yang aku idolakan.

"Annyeong haseyo choneun Eunhyuk imnida saya meng-cover dance Sexy, Free & Single." ucapku setenang mungkin, lebih tepatnya berusaha tenang, jari-jariku sangat gemetaran. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat idolaku dekat dengan jarang kurang lebih 50cm.

"Oke" jawab singkat si suara merdu itu Yesung dan diikuti anggukan para member Super Junior.

Aku mulai beraksi menunjukan danceku kehadapan para namja idolaku. Aku sangat gugup karena jantungku berdegup kencang kuharap para juri suka dengan apa yang telah kulakukan.

*Eunhyuk pov end*

"Wah, dia sangat keren. Wanita ini dapat melakukan gerakan Sexy, Free & Single, itukan sangat susah butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu untuk menghafalkan semua gerakan itu apalagi itu mv Sexy, Free & single baru seminggu yang lalu di share oleh Sment di youtube. Bagaimana kau bisa selincah itu? Harusnya kau bisa ikut training hehe. Kau sangat hebat Eunhyuk-ssi!" gumam Siwon salah satu dari personil yang terkagum-kagum.

"Dia pandai sekali mengikuti gerakan itu tanpa ada kesalahan" ucap Shindong yang merupakan main dancernya Super Junior berkata setelah memerhatikan dengan teliti gerakan Eunhyuk sampai selesai.

"Kau bagus sekali, tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali saat kau menari." gumam Hankyung yang juga merupakan main dancernya.

"Gamsahamnida" jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia. Lalu Eunhyuk pun pergi.

"Siwon-ah, kau berlebihan sekali memuji yeoja itu." ucap namja itu tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo hyung? Yeoja itu memang pintar sekali, gerakan dancenya benar-benar handal bahkan lebih bagus dariku. Daebak!" jawab Siwon semangat.

"Cih yang benar saja." jawab namja itu dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Siwon.

Lalu Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dari ruang audisi, dan berjalan kearah sahabatnya yang sedang menunggunya.

"Aaaa, aku sangat senang, kata para juri aku menari dengan bagus tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun ini semua berkat kalian yang selalu mendukungku kalau tidak ada kalian entah aku akan bagaimana " kata Eunhyuk sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

"Kalian juga harus tau!" kata Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tau apa?" jawab para sahabat Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Jurinya Itu adalah... member SUPER JUNIOR!"

"Wah, pasti kau sangat senang bisa bertemu idolamu" ucap Leeteuk.

"Pastilah, aku senang sekali apalagi aku bisa bertemu dengan Donghae aaaa, rasanya jantungku ingin copot bertemu dengan Donghae oppa" jawab Eunhyuk dengan sangat gembira. Lalu mereka pulang bersama-sama.

*Eunhyuk pov*

Hari ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan, walaupun aku juga merasakan kegugupan tapi itu tertutupi dengan pujian para namja idolaku, aku sangat tidak menyangka namja idolaku ada dihadapanku dan memujiku, mereka memang sangat tampan sekali dari dekat apalagi Donghae oppa, rasanya aku ingin mengulang kejadian ini terus menerus saking senangnya, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku sedikit agak sedih aku takut aku tidak menang, karena ELF itu banyak, dan banyak juga ELF yang dancenya lebih bagus dariku mungkin, aku hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan dan terus berpikir positif bahwa aku pasti menang, aku tidak rela melihat Donghae oppa kencan dengan wanita lain, semoga Tuhan mendengar semua doaku dan mengabulkannya.

*Eunhyuk pov end*

Di dalam kelas tepatnya sedang pelajaran Biologi, kelas sangat ribut karna tidak ada guru, dan Eunhyuk hanya melamun saja dari tadi.

"Hei Eunhyuk, kenapa kau daritadi melamun saja?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan PSP.

"Hah, ti..tidak kok" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Hmm, hari ini pengumuman kuis kan? Semoga kau menang ya, Semangat!" ucap Heechul sambil menari-nari tidak jelas.

"Hmm, terima kasih Heenim" Eunhyuk tersenyum miris ke hadapan Heechul.

*Eunhyuk pov*

Badanku lemas sekali entah kenapa, aku sangat tidak bersemangat, aku terus memikirkan hal negatif, aku selalu berpikir aku pasti kalah ELF itu banyak sekali mana mungkin aku bisa menang, aku sungguh lemas sekali aku sangat tidak sanggup ketika aku kalah nanti dan Donghae oppa bergandengan dengan perempuan lain, oh Tuhan aku harus bagaimana, aku sungguh butuh petunjukmu Tuhan aku tidak tahu apa yang meski aku lakukan, jika seandainya aku kalah beri aku ke tegaran Tuhan, semoga kau mendengar doaku ini Tuhan.

*Eunhyuk pov end*

*Bel pulang berbunyi*

"Hei Eunhyuk, kami ingin ikut menemanimu di tempat kuis lagi" ucap Kangin dan sahabat yang lainnya.

"Ah tidak usah, kalian pasti capek, lebih baik kalian pulang saja" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum miris dihadapan sahabatnya.

"Hei, kau ini bicara apa? Kita ini sahabat yang selalu ada disampingmu saat keadaan apapun!" ucap Leeteuk.

"Kalian ini, memang orang terbaik yang pernah kukenal" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

Lalu mereka berangkat bersama – sama menuju tempat dimana kuis diumumkan. Dan disepanjang jalan mereka berusaha menghibur Eunhyuk yang dari tadi hanya termenung hingga sampai ditempat tersebut. Eunhyuk sangat cemas jika ia tidak bisa memenangkan acara berhadiah itu. Sampai mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang melihat pengumuman itu? Aku takut kau pingsan nanti" usul Kangin khawatir.

"Baiklah, kalau hasilnya tidak lolos tolong jangan beri tahu aku dan traktir aku ice cream pisang" jawab Eunhyuk lemah.

"Baiklah my little monkey" ucap Kangin.

"Ya! Mengapa kau menggodanya?" pukul Leeteuk.

"Hehe kau cemburu ya?" goda Kangin dengan tatapan.. mesum.

"Cih! Tidak!" jawab Leeteuk pura-pura.

"Aku akan setia padamu Teukie Teukie Eeteuk chagiya" goda Kangin sambil mengeluskan tangan besarnya ke pipi halus Leeteuk.

"Aish! Mengapa kalian berpacaran di hadapanku? Hanya aku sajakah yang tidak punya pasangan?" ucap Heechul jealous.

"Sudah-sudah kajja! Kita lihat pengumumannya! Chagiya kau disini saja ya para namja kece akan melihat pengumumannya" ucap Kyuhyun narsis kepada Sungmin.

"Narsis sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun! Dan jangan bepacaran dihadapanku! Lama-lama aku cari pacar juga" protes Heechul.

Kini para namja segera memasuki ruangan dimana pengumaman pemenang akan diumumkan. Sedangkan para yeoja sedang mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman. Selamat datang kepada para peserta yang telah mengikuti Super Junior dance cover. Sesaat lagi kita akan mengumumkan pemenangnya. Namun sebelumnya, kita akan tampilkan perform dari Super Junior dengan lagunya From U dan Sexy, Free & Single. Mari tepuk tangan!" teriak MC acara tersebut. Dan disambut sorakan hmm lebih tepatnya teriakan para ELF saat para idolanya mulai beraksi di panggung.

"Wah ganteng sekali cowok itu? Siapa ya namanya? Wah ganteng-ganteng sekali, aku yakin Eunhyuk menyesal tidak melihat ini hehe" ucap Heechul bermonolog sendiri.

"Itu main dancernya Super Junior namanya Hankyung. Hei sejak kapan kau ganjen sekali dengan namja" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Dan sejak kapan kau tau Hankyung itu main dancernya? Kau ELF juga kah? Sama sajakan kau suka juga dengan namja itu. Lagi pula mengapa kau sewot? Kau suka padaku? Aku namja cantik namun aku masih normal!" jawab Heechul tidak mau kalah.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil sekali! Sudah kita nikmati saja sebentar lagi pengumumannya" ucap Kangin yang ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Wah seru sekali bukan ELF? Okay sekarang kita akan mengumumkan pemenang dari acara ini. Kalian tahu kan pemenangnya akan berkencan 3 hari di Pulau Jeju bersama salah satu dari...anak Super Junior!" goda MC yang membuat rancauan gila tidak jelas dari ELF bahkan sebagian menangis.

"Aish mengapa orang-orang ini? Gila sekali" ucap Kangin bermonolog sendiri. Dan mendapat anggukan dari namja lainnya.

"Okay okay. Inilah saat-saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kami sebentar lagi akan mengumumkan pemenangnya yang akan disebutkan oleh Smile Killernya Super Junior, Kibum-ssi dipersilahkan" seru MC tersebut yang berhasil membuat semua staff repot menangani ELF yang pingsan.

"Annyeong" sapa Kibum yang membuat gema dan gempa sesaat di gedung itu dan beberapa yeoja mati ditempat dengan senyuman Smile Killernya (oke ini lebay banget -_-)

"Saya akan mengumumkan pemenangnya dari acara Super Junior cover dance ini. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika pemenang acara ini hanya ada 1 orang, padahal aku ingin mengencani kalian semua." goda Kibum yang lagi-lagi menyebabkan gempa bumi besar di Korea Selatan akibat teriakan digedung itu (lebay parah, author juga ikutan gila -_-)

"Jadi siapapun yang kalah jangan bersedih hati, aku akan selalu mencintai kalian. Maka sekarang saya umumkan pemenang dari acara ini adalah... Choi SooYoung! Selamat kau berhasil mendapatkan tiket berlibur gratis dengan salah satu member Super Junior" senyum Kibum. Dan disambut dengan tangisan histeris dari para peserta ELF yang kalah.

"Aish bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Eunhyuk? Pasti dia kecewa sekali" ucap Kangin yang juga sedih.

"Iya bagaimanapun monyet itu sangat jelek ketika menangis" ucap Heechul asal.

"Yasudah lebih baik kita diam saja dan mentraktir dia ice cream pisang jumbo" usul pintar dari Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kajja!" ajak Kangin keluar dari ruangan.

Kini para namja sangat deg-degan dan tidak kuat untuk bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, mereka juga ikut sedih karena bagaimanapun juga namja tersebut sangat sayang dan sudah menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai saudara mereka sendiri. Melihat perjuangan Eunhyuk yang begitu keras membuat hati para namja itu terpukul.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Bagaimana? Eunhyuk menangkan?" cemas Leeteuk saat melihat 3 namja itu telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream pisang jumbo! Kami yang akan menraktirmu" jawab Kyuhyun pelan dengan berat hati.

"Ap.. apa..sudah kuduga" jawabnya lemas dan kini mulai berlinang air mata. Eunhyuk termenung dan menangis.

"Ja.. jadi siapa wanita beruntung yang memenangkan kuis ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sekuat mungkin.

"Sudahlah chagi" Heechul menenangkan dan memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat, mereka berdua merasakan perih. Heechul walaupun terlihat galak dan kadang membuat Eunhyuk takut namun sebenarnya Heechul sangat menyayangi wanita lemah ini.

"Kajja! Beli ice cream! Aku ingin beli banyak ice cream pasti enak sekali ya kan?" ucap Sungmin berusaha menghibur. Mereka semua mulai meninggalkan gedung tersebut dengan berat hati.

"Hei! Apakah kau bernama Eunhyuk?" teriak seorang namja yang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Iya aku Eunhyuk ada apa? Omo! Siwon oppa?" jawab Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Kau kemana? Aku sedari tadi tidak melihatmu apakah kamu tidak masuk kedalam?" tanya Siwon oppa salah satu member Super Junior yang datang tiba-tiba dibelakang Eunhyuk. Para yeoja pun berdecak kagum melihat ketampanan Visual Star Super Junior ini yang mengundang kesal para namja yang cemburu.

"Ka.. kau mencariku oppa? Aaa.. ak.. aku sedari tadi diluar, aku tidak kuat melihat pengumuman itu. Seperti yang aku duga aku akan kalah. Hehe" jawab Eunhyuk gugup.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu penting" ucap Siwon serius.

"Hmm apa oppa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Kau menang! Selamat Eunhyuk." Jawab Siwon dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Membuat yeoja disebelah Eunhyuk hampir pingsan namun bahagia karena Eunhyuk menang begitupun para namja.

"MWO? Jeongmalyo? Waeyo? Kenapa bisa? Omo! I cant believe it!" teriak Eunhyuk shock hampir membuatnya serangan jantung.

"Pemenang kita Choi SooYoung tidak bisa datang dikarenakan sakit padahal perjalanan akan dimulai hari ini jika peserta tidak ada maka pemenang kedua yang menang, aku yang memilihmu dan sesuai isi formulir kau memilih berkencan dengan Donghae hyung maka malam ini temui kami di gedung ini jam 10malam nanti" jelas Siwon dengan gayanya seperti presiden.

"OMO! Gamsahamnida! Gamsahamnida! Gamsahamnida!" teriak Eunhyuk membungkuk berkali-kali kepada Siwon. Kini lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menangis, memang yeoja ini sangat cengeng.

"Hei" suara lain bermunculan dari belakang Siwon.

"..."

"Donghae imnida." Jawab lelaki itu.

TBC

Gimana chingudeul? Maaf kayaknya enggak seru diawal, karena ini baru pembukaan dari inti sebuah cerita *cieelah :p*. Ditunggu reviewnya ya. Annyeong^^ *lambai-lambai tangan*


End file.
